


The stars in your eyes.

by TheShyWriter



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Desperation, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Rejection, Short Story, Unrequited Love, smut?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 06:30:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18632704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShyWriter/pseuds/TheShyWriter
Summary: Steve had finally what he wanted. Friends, love and a life beyond the ongoing battles. He could see a bright future in her eyes , a loving home, all these things he was searching in a woman.He never thought he would lose her. Not in that way. Not so soon.





	The stars in your eyes.

Everything was different this time.

The sun outside had lost something from its glitz and now the rays couldn’t penetrate the inside of the dark apartment at this busy crowded block. At the very house, Steve himself had found for both of them when they were making dreams of a possible future. Dreaming of a big house somewhere in the suburbs where they could raise their children at some point away from all the maniacs who wanted to threaten the world every once in a while.

Her body stiffened under the blanket, a small tear finally dropping under the heavy eyelashes as fall from the corner of her eye down to the silk pillowcase before she was able to reach it. Not that she wanted it though... she was so tired from the ongoing pain, the exhaustion inside her bones, the world losing faith on her every day for the last years as did she, to be honest. It felt as no one or nothing wanted for her to be happy.

Or it was herself? Her own body who was so used to be poorly treated or swollen from the tears she had shed for hours the last days when no one was looking – probably at the bathrooms at which no one could find her, let alone see her the despair in her big eyes -  on the verge before the big breakdown that she didn't see it coming?

She could see it. After all, she wasn’t blind as her family or some – kind of – friends think of her when it was coming to her mental health. A sharp pain split her body in half thinking all the times she had to resist the temptation of lies? Those moments she had to lose herself, open for the world to see but mostly hear her side of the story. All these pain and fear which crawling under her thick skin, trying to drag her into the very abyss she was looking at now. Voices so clearly in her mind but invisible to the outer world. Not the same as a psychopath but also not like the usual’s. It was something far worse as she thought looking at the picture meters away from her bed.

A picture which shows a young couple with heavy coats and scarfs sitting under the grey sky as small snowflakes dancing in the air all around them to touch and feel upon their cold faces. Steve had looked into her eyes that night, holding her body tightly into his firm posture afraid of what could happen if he loses her. The young woman let a sob escape from her red - from the biting - lip in the memory of him. That night Steve had asked her to stay with him, reassuring her with a soft kiss in her hair that no more he would defend the world against any force.

 

It was a cold night around January, a bit later after the holidays which found them in that place, outside of the town and next to the frozen lake which at the summertime was a marvelous blue lake surrounded from trees and benches for the young couples to sit and kiss away from their strict families. At a time they were still young, having no idea of the life and its consequences, laughing with their mothers when she had no time for herself, patiently taking care of the house, children and the job she had … so ignorant of their fathers and how much they were trying to act bravely in front of them when no courage had left in their veins.

Adults with nothing but broken dreams.

That’s what they were. She as many other people out there. Scared, anxious, lost in a life they thought it would be better but turned out to be full of deadlines, secrets, lies, magazines covered by articles which claimed to bring out the nice, sophisticated, sexy appearance of yours but never  - God forbid – your true self. The same self who was in the bed late that morning, licking her wounds and waiting for an end.

Steve, her wonderful man, told her a couple of times the previous months that she had changed. At first it was simple things like her not wanting anymore to walk outside even if he begged her for a slow walk around the lake she loved so much due to her illogical – at least in his mind - fear of being outside, among other people who would see her as a damsel in distress, a pathetic version of her previous self. Then it was the loss of appetite, a sign which alarmed Steve from the very first days when she refused to eat by playing with the fork by picking the vegetables on her plate or just a simple lock from her black hair.

Despite him trying to talk some sense into her, she refused to talk with him. Instead most of the days she would sleep or cry softly in the corner of the big bed. A soft cry same of an injured animal which hurt him, finding himself unable to help her, protect her from what hiding behind her pretty head.

Him, Captain America, a hero for the nation, couldn’t help his own girlfriend more than watching her dying day by day, losing the sparkle from her eyes, the joy in her smile, the sassiness behind her calm voice especially the first time she had met all the Avengers in Tony’s apartment.

Somewhere else Steve’s mind ran back at that night and how beautiful she was in her black dress, hair gathered in a high ponytail, smiling and acting so cheerful among every person around her as she walked upon her high heels. It was the first night he thought seriously about living with this woman. “ _She is a gem, Cap. Don’t miss the chance.”_ Tony had mocked him before joined Lily in another round of champagne.

Little did he knew about the hidden truth after her disappearance three months ago without any other words than a simple text “ ** _This thing between us doesn’t work. Please, don’t try to find me or call. xx”_** and if it wasn’t that it didn’t help the fact that many had seen her in clubs drinking and spoiling herself, flirting with others or worse messing in fights.

When he heard about all that he thought it was a joke , a disgusting joke as his girlfriend would never act like a spoiled brat especially when everyone knows of how shy she was, always unwilling to get out of the house in places full of strangers despite being a social event both of them couldn’t miss or even a dinner in her family’s house.

No, all that was the opposite of her.

Tony interrupted his ongoing thought walking casually to the mini bar for his early scotch while eyeing the young man who seemingly lost into his mind. “ Do you think of her still?” he asked taking a sip from his drink.

Steve just nodded. “ So what do you waiting ?” Tony said raising an eyebrow  “ If she refuses to talk with you then you will have to try harder .”

“ What can I do? Last time she saw me before I was able to catch her she disappeared in the public so quickly she got nearly killed by a bus. A BUS, Tony!” Steve said in a furious tone trying to control himself. How this woman could act so cruel to him? After all the things they have had shared in the past?  “ She even changed the locks from our apartment.” His tone broke in the last sentence despite him trying to act cool.

“ There are ways to make her talk. You are Steve Rogers, the fucking Captain America. So now, go out and find her .” Tony’s words echoed behind him as he walked away from the room leaving behind a troubled Steve.

 

Lily’s body was in such pain when the doorbell rang that every small step from the bed to the door make her dizzy while nausea gathered in the pit of her stomach. The pills her doctor had subscribed for now was taking a toll on her even if she was trying for over a year to fight it by hiding the pills in vitamin’s boxes or hiding in the bathroom after every meal in real agony pretending she was good even if her stomach  was in tremendous pain and her bones on fire.

That times Steve would wait patiently outside the bathroom thinking it was a cold or that times of month ,whispering words of love and taking care of the house by washing the dishes or cleaning the house as much he could. One by one he would lit her favorite candle making the whole house smell vanilla and roses before she get out of the bathroom wiping the corner of her mouth so tired and pale. 

Those nights she would lay next to him, her small body finally resting into his strong one, feeling the muscles underneath her, warm lips to the crook of her exposed neck as her eyelids would weight down slowly in a sweet sleep under his protective embrace.


End file.
